


Twin Universe Drabbles

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Twin Universe [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: A series of drabbles set in the Twin Universe inspired by the sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com drabble challenges.  Posted as they are written.  Not in chronological order.





	1. Challenge: horse, frame, book

Stiles came out of the bedroom to find his husband standing in the hallway staring at a large photo frame on the wall. It held their first family photo. Stiles remembered the day clearly. Derek held Gidget on his lap wiggling her favorite toy horse above her head, begging Gidge to stop crying for three seconds. Meanwhile, Stiles was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry himself as Nicky hiccuped so loud that he scared himself.

Sensing Stiles’ presence Derek turned and asked him, “Did you find it?”

“Yep,” Stiles held the book up, “You ready to go?”


	2. Challenge: galaxy, wolf, struggle

“A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….”

Blue text fills the screen as Derek enters the room carrying a truly ridiculous amount of popcorn for two grown men and two 6 year olds.

Stiles looks on in glee from a pallet made up of all of the pillows and comforters in the house as Gidget and Nicky struggle to contain their excitement.

Derek hands Stiles the popcorn before slipping into his full shift so that Stiles and the pups can curl around the large black wolf for the beginning of the Stilinski-Hale clan’s annual Star Wars marathon.


	3. Challenge: bitter, throw, literature

"Son, only you could go out to the woods to celebrate your seven year anniversary and come back with newborn twins," John shakes his head fondly.   
  
"Well, no amount of literature can fully prepare one for parenthood," Stiles declares.   
  
"Especially for twins. Werewolf twins," Derek adds.   
  
"Right," Stiles nods, "so we might as well jump right in anyway."   
  
John excuses himself to throw away the dirty diapers and he can't help but feel that old bitter sting of loss brought on anytime another milestone passes in Stiles’ life without Claudia.

“Well,” John says as he returns, “I love them already.”


	4. Challenge: birthday, cheese, bless

“Oh bless your little hearts,” Gertrude cooed as she waved to the twins who were eating cheese puffs in their playpen behind the counter.  “How old are they now?”

“They have their second birthday next week,” Stiles answered as he pulled her order up in the computer.

“Valentines babies, aren’t they?”

“Yep,” Derek answered coming out of the back with Gert’s balloon bouquet and single red rose.

Gertrude turned to inspect her order then indicated her approval before handing her payment over to Stiles.

“Best anniversary presents I could ever ask for,” Stiles says.

“Best Valentines presents possible,” Derek agrees.


	5. Challenge: brave, gift, friendly

“And so, the friendly wolves gave the brave little fox a gift to show that she was welcome,” Stiles looked out over his audience and was meet with twin sets of captivated eyes.

“Lunch is ready,” Derek announces from the kitchen.

And, there goes Stiles audience. Both twins bolting off as though they hadn’t just had a snack not half an hour ago.

“We had just gotten to the good part you know.” Stiles drapes himself over the back of Derek’s chair. “Kira was just about to join the pack.”

“Sorry.” Derek turns to kiss Stiles. “Will you forgive me?”


	6. Challenge: shoulder, hang, bake

“You know, I think I’m really getting the hang of this whole parenting thing.” Stiles collapses onto the bed next to Derek who is currently being treated like a trampoline by two nearly two year old werewolves.

The shrill cry of, “Daddy!” is the only warning Stiles receives before Nicky launches himself into Stiles’ stomach shoulder first.

Derek shakes with laughter, before grabbing Gidget around the waist and rolling off the bed. “I think these two pups still have plenty of surprises in store for us.  Now, who wants to help Poppy bake some cookies for tonight’s family picnic?”

“Cookies!”


	7. Challenge: lick, visible, bleed

Stretching himself awake Stiles turns nuzzles into Derek’s chest. “Are the pups up?”

Derek cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Yeah, they’re playing in their room.  We’ve got a good half-hour or so before they get bored.”

“Good.” Stiles licks his lips, but Derek tenses below him. “What’s wrong?”

The wailing coming from the pups’ room paired with the sound of little feet running down the hall serves as answer enough.

“I didn’t make Nicky bleed!”

Stiles scoops Gidget up and calms her as Derek goes to collect Nicky. When Derek returns there isn’t even a visible mark on Nicky.


	8. Challenge: whisper, sap, heart

Even amidst all the chaos that comes with a birthday party for twin two year old werewolves, Stiles can still sense his husband’s eyes on him from the other side of the room. Just before Stiles can turn to confront his mate about just standing there when he should be using those Alpha powers of his to gather the children around the table for dinner his phone buzzes in his back pocket. Stiles’ heart skips a beat at the words of love found on the screen, and he whispers, “Okay, sap-wolf, time to feed the hoard.” Derek simply yells, “FOOD!”.


	9. Challenge: climb, praise, sigh

Derek heaved a sigh of relief and climbed into bed after finally getting Gidget to sleep.

“Please tell me we don’t have to get out of bed before noon tomorrow,” Stiles groaned from where his face was slowly becoming one with his pillow.

“Actually,” Derek replied, “John texted me that he’s going to pick the pups up on his way home from work in the morning, and I told him to use the garage code because you need sleep.”

“Oh, praise all that is good in this world.” Stiles rolled over and opened his arms, “now come cuddle and sleep.”


	10. Challenge: fence, scramble, velvet

Stiles could feel his feet slipping on the wet leaves as he rushed to Nick’s rescue. The outcome of his failure flashing in his mind as he tucked Gidge to his chest, twisting to protect her from the fall. 

Derek returns home from his full-shift run and is greeted by the sounds of his family playing in the backyard. The sudden shriek the only warning given the Alpha before Nicky jumps from the fence with a cry of “Poppy!”

Stiles scrambles to his feet running to the fence to find Nick with his face buried in Derek’s velvet soft fur.


	11. Challenge: embrace, mouse, branch

Wednesday mornings are storytime at the local library branch. This month the library asked local business owners to volunteer to read at storytime, last week Scott read _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ and the kids loved it. This week is Derek’s turn to read and, at Stiles’ suggestion, he has chosen to read _Tap the Magic Tree_.  Derek knows that all of the pack pups love the story, but he fears that the other children won’t embrace the interactive aspect of the story.

Derek can smell Stiles’ smugness as children swarm him for their turn help the tree.


	12. Challenge: collar, indication, acceptance

Half an hour later Derek still showed no indication of budging on the subject. It seemed that not even the combined power of twin sets of puppy eyes could sway Derek’s opinion.

What the pups didn’t know was that Stiles had worn his husband down into acceptance weeks ago. In fact, Stiles was at the pet store picking up a personalized collar for Sir Isaac Caton at that very moment.

What Stiles didn’t know was that it had actually been  _ Derek _ who approached Scott about fostering the kitten he found abandoned at the clinic and not the other way around.


	13. Challenge: die, adventure, scrape

“Well… that was… an adventure,” Stiles hedges as he plops into his husband’s lap.

Derek puts a rainbow covered hand in front of Stiles’ face, “I’m going to need a putty knife to scrape all of this glitter off of my hands, Stiles.”

Stiles takes Derek’s glitter crusted hand in his equally sparkly hands and whispers a few words under his breath, the glitter disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“Cheater,” Derek mumbles into Stiles’ neck before launching into a tickle attack that sends the pair tumbling off of the couch.

“Fart nuggets!” Stiles cries, “I found the missing die.”


	14. Challenge: rear, dump, pleasant

Derek starts picking up hints of the pleasant aroma of his favorite cherry-pineapple dump cake three blocks from home. Derek doesn’t remember Stiles mentioning anything about special plans for dinner tonight but something must have changed since Stiles only makes this cake for special occasions.

Derek easily identifies the lone heartbeat in the kitchen as his mates as he pulls into the drive.

“Where are the pups?”

Stiles jumps and spins brandishing a wooden spoon before shaking his head. “Spending the night with Chris and Peter. Now get your rear in gear and go shower, we have plans for tonight.”


	15. Challenge: fine, aquarium, chin

Stiles wipes the melted ice cream off of Gidget’s chin as Derek takes Nicky out to the car to add money to the parking meter to avoid a fine. Once Gidge is all cleaned they head out to where Derek is putting Nick into the double stroller. Gidge bounces on her toes as she waits her turn to be put in the stroller.

“Ugh, so much ice cream,” Stiles groans. “Where to next wolfies? Ready to see the fishies?”

The twin voiced chant of “Fishies! Fishies! Fishies!” nearly drowns out Derek’s voice as he points, “The aquarium is this way.”


	16. Challenge: groan, weigh, cable

Derek pokes his head into the bathroom where Stiles is brushing his teeth, “Have you seen my charger cable?”

Stiles spits into the sink, “Didn’t you take it to the flower shop with you this morning?”

“Yes,” Derek groans, running a hand down his face. “I was hoping that you’d have seen it since I got home.”

“Sorry babe,” Stiles shakes his head before proceeding to gargle his mouthwash.

Derek looks like he’s weighing the pros and cons of going back to the shop tonight so Stiles spits and turns to his husband, “Don’t worry, you can use mine tonight.”


	17. Challenge: differ, deteriorate, duck

For all of their similarities, the two sets of two year old twins currently under Derek’s roof couldn’t differ more if they tried. For one thing, Kota and Stella were nearly three while Gidge and Nick had only been two for less than a month, but there was also the fact that Estella was a kitsune like her mother.

Derek’s musings are interrupted by Stiles calling out from the playroom, “Derek! Save me!” Derek can’t stop the laugh when he finds that the game of Duck, Duck, Goose is quickly deteriorating into a game of tackle Stiles. “Traitor,” Stiles cries.


	18. Challenge: want, surgeon, sister

“What do you want?” The words are snapped out before Stiles has even gotten the door fully closed behind him. 

Stiles put his hands in the air as best he could while holding two lattes and a box of fresh bagels, “I come in peace bearing gifts.”

“I thought you were Cora.” Lydia’s smile is somehow both embarrassed and remorseful.

“Nope, I put Derek on sister duty.” Stiles hands her a cup and takes a seat. “He and the pups are running her ragged at the park. Meanwhile, the future surgeon and I are going to quiz for the MCAT.”


	19. Challenge: flood, defend, stunning

The arrangement was stunning, Derek had really out done himself this time. The previous owner of the shop had started the tradition of hosting the forest festival years ago and Derek was proud to be given the opportunity to make the tradition his own.

The whole preserve was flooded with the scent of fresh wild flowers and the air was charged with electricity as people from all over the gathered in the Beacon Hills Preserve. What the festival goers were unaware of was that the festival served a purpose, to defend the Nemeton from the advances of the fair folk.


End file.
